Return to Hillwood
by BelieveHopeLove
Summary: Arnold returns to Hillwood and gets himself into much more than he could ever be prepared for. HelgaxArnold Rating is accurate. Reviews & Criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first ever Hey Arnold story!

Criticism is welcome, & I will not be using a Beta.

Fair warning.

Standard disclaimer of how I own nothing.

Enjoy!

To say the gang of PS 118 had grown up was obvious, but to say they've changed would be ridiculous. Stinky was still a down to earth country boy who farmed the country side with his dad. Sid was still a comedian and often became the stereotypical 'guido' you see on MTV's Jersey Shore.

Sheena was still a peace advocate and went green and vegetarian the moment she entered their freshmen year. Rhonda was still a rich fashionista who had summer homes and winter homes across the world. Phoebe was still a dedicated scholar who grew into her own beauty. Lila was still a down to earth country girl with polite manners.

Arnold still liked jazz and to help people. He and his parents had just moved back to Hillwood a week before summer started. Gerald finally cut his hair in the past summer, and was the local basketball star. Eugene loved the theatre and slightly less of a klutz than in elementary.

Harold still liked to eat like crazy, but thanks to three years of football, the boy was just now thick and muscular. Curly lead the army of activists with Sheena, and was often seen taking weekend trips to Washington to protest with her. He had calmed down a lot with age, and was quite handsome.

Brainy had gone to a specialist in Jr. High and no longer wheezed as often as long as he had his inhaler, a lot like Curly, he grew quite handsome as well. Helga probably went through the most change since staying a year in Vermont. Her attitude had adapted, never rude, just playful.

Of the girls, Rhonda probably had the better body. Her black hair fell across her forehead and reached just past her shoulders in layers. She had a bust size of an 'almost D' and a small waist. Her height was around 5'4".

Sheena was tall and leggy, probably a little bit flatter than Phoebe but she didn't mind. Her brown hair often had side bangs and a string of yarn across her head that always matched her shirt. She towered over the girls, but not the boys at 5'6".

Lila stopped wearing braids and let her hair out, literally. She stood at 5'5" and worked on a farm with her dad, and had been since her aunt died and left him her ranch outside of town. She almost always pulled her hair up by the end of the day, and wore plaid shirts and boot leg jeans like Stinky, and the two often compared live stock with each other.

Phoebe had black hair that brushed her shoulders in a single layer with cute side bangs. Her glasses stayed the same, but she often switched from contacts. Her body was petite, reaching 5'0" exactly. Her bust was a nice B size, and she often wore skinny jeans to appear taller.

Helga arguably was probably the prettiest on account of she hadn't always been a looker. Her uni-brow was gone, as well as her pig tails. Instead of being one layer, her aunt had it cut into multiple layers, and it reached just past her shoulders almost to the round of her C cup bust. She stood at 5'3", often compared to Olga in her beauty, and Taylor Swift with how curly her hair was.

Stinky was the tallest, as he always had been at 6'4" often seen wearing plaid button downs and boot leg jeans with sneakers. His brown hair was short around the bottom but slightly longer on top. After school he often but on a hat and drove straight home, getting to work on the farm before hanging out with Sid.

Sid himself grew muscle and never tanned but he did spike his hair up in gel like a 'guido'. He often wore sunglasses and talked in a weird voice to sound like a douche bag. His jeans were always slightly loose, and his shirts were always ed hardy. Sid stood at 6'0" exactly.

Eugene's red curly hair was often messy yet neat. He wore plain t-shirts and jeans as often as he could before heading to work at Green Meats with Sid and Harold. Eugene was the shortest, standing at 5'8".

Harold grew handsome as well, often wearing school shirts like a walking billboard and if he could, he'd almost always wear basketball shorts. He stood at 6'1".

Gerald wore a lot of plain button down short sleeves like Stinky, only minus the plaid. His jeans were always dark, and his sneakers were always clean, almost like they were brand new. He was the tallest next to Stinky, at 6'3"

Arnold usually wore a mix of plaid and a t-shirt underneath, it depended on what was clean. His jeans were always ripped. He liked his look personally, and stopped wearing his blue hat, no longer feeling the need to feel connected to his parents since they did move back to America with him. While he moved back into the Boarding House, his parents moved into the city outside of their suburbia, where they worked as Environmental Scientists. Arnold wasn't the shortest of the group, but he was 5'9".

xxXXxx

In the week before school started Arnold had moved back to town, but the week before, so had Helga. Unlike Arnold, Helga was only gone for the summer, a tradition that had started since she began Jr. High. She visited with her aunt in Vermont, which marked her change which started with her looks. Arnold and Helga kept in touch via post card until her first summer where she had forgotten to have her mail forwarded. Even though she had written back, he never did. It made her upset at first, but with the help of Phoebe and Dr. Bliss, she got over it.

The gang decided not to party on Arnold's homecoming, simply because they always vowed not to party the week before school started. Instead, after the football game they were getting pizza. Helga was still debating on to go or not.

Big Bob's Beeper Emporium changed to Bob's Entertainment Emporium. They were in a different tax bracket then before, but they didn't move from their house. Maybe redecorated a little, but after new clothes for the school year, Helga's money went back into her college fund, and Bob's investments. The store chain went through the states with at least one per state, but mostly more.

So now she stood looking at her full body mirror, studying her outfit for the first day. She wore short jean shorts, a baby blue, white, and black plaid short sleeve button up shirt with two pockets on her breasts.

Her hair fell over her shoulders and her face held minimal make up, just her usual mascara and eye liner. She frowned at her curly hair, silently cursing her grandmother for her curly hair she grew into.

"Looks great Helga!"

She smiled and looked to her right.

"Thanks Pheebs, is Gerald picking you up?"

Phoebe smiled at her from her lap top screen. Helga could clearly see the pale blues and creams that made up of Phoebe's Japanese traditional style room.

"Yup!"

Helga caught the pink tinge on Phoebe's cheeks and smiled widely at her before grabbing her book bag.

"I'll see you at school then. Why don't you try making a move once and a while?"

"Helga!"

"See you soon Pheebs!"

xxXXxx

Pulling into the closest parking space, Helga turned off her engine and grabbed her phone as well as her book bag before locking the silver Malibu.

Pushing her keys into her pockets, she entered the high school through the gym entrance and made a sharp right towards the cafeteria where their schedules were being handed out according to last name.

Sighing at the long line, she waited a good five minutes keeping her temper in check before finally getting her schedule.

Finding a table, she sat down only to be joined by Rhonda and Lila soon enough.

_Advance Biology, Calculus, Advanced English Literature, Health, Lunch, Double Culinary Arts 101, and Gym._

"We all have Health, Double Culinary Arts, and Gym together. Trying to promote a healthier America I guess."

Rhonda handed back her schedule and Lila compared theirs as well.

"Where are Gerald and Phoebe?"

"I don't know, they went to school together for some reason."

"Do you think they're finally-?"

Helga looked up at Rhonda and shook her head.

"No, Phoebe's still to shy yet. I was thinking about getting them to hang together Friday at the game, but who knows."

Within a few minutes their table and the table next to them silently pushed together as the usual group meshed together, complete with Gerald, Phoebe, and someone she didn't recognize. Not bothering with it, she started comparing her schedule with Phoebe.

"I think this is the first time we have all of our classes together."

Phoebe grinned at her and nudged her.

"Aren't you glad I convinced you to take these college classes early?"

"I won't be in a week."

She laughed with her and Helga saw Phoebe's gaze lead on her ex-boyfriend.

Yes, Phoebe and Gerald 'dated' from fifth to seventh grade when Phoebe's studies got the best of her and they broke it off. It wasn't until two years later when they finally became friends again.

Although it was like they never broke up. Minus the affection, they talked to each other the same and talked at night.

xxXXxx

Helga hated the first day; they weren't allowed to use their book bags yet, leaving her carry books back to her locker after every period. Things finally slowed down when the day was over and she was in a bad mood as it was. Grabbing her books for her homework, she slammed the door of her locker and making her way to the stairs.

Until she bumped into something hard, sending her books to the ground, as well as her body.

"Hey, watch it!"

"I'm so sorry- Helga?"

"Doi it's me! Who the hell-"

He helped her up and she finally recognized him.

"Arnold?"

That was when he pulled her into a tight hug. Forcing herself to not swoon, she shoved him away harshly.

"Watch where you're going football head!"

"Whatever you say Helga."

But he was still doing that weird half lidded gaze and she huffed noticing the obvious height difference.

xxXXxx

She felt a tap on her shoulder as she closed her locker and grabbed her book bag.

Turning around, she saw the familiar face grin at her. He was so much taller than her, which startled her yet again,

"What's up football head?"

He grinned wider and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I get a ride home?"

"How did you get to school?"

"Gerald and Phoebe, but they said they were going to the library and I have a job interview."

"Oh yeah? Well I have to go to work, you mind walking from Slaussen's?"

"No, that's totally fine."

She motioned for him to follow her out of the school and out to the student parking.

Unlocking the car, she put the book bag in the seat behind her and got in, turning on the car as Arnold buckled up.

"So what brings you back to Hillwood?"

He looked at her before looking out the window.

"I missed everybody. I loved the jungle, but my parents didn't stay there long. After ensuring the survival of the Green Eyed people, we moved to Texas for a while, but I missed the North. So at the end of my junior year, we packed up and moved. My parents found jobs in New York; a ten minute commute didn't bother them."

Helga nodded and felt her grip on the steering wheel cover get tighter.

"That's nice."

"Helga, you alright?"

"I'm fine football head. How are your parents?"

He looked at his phone before turning to her.

"How long is your shift?"

"Four hours, I'll be out at seven, why?"

"When don't you work this week?"

"I never work the weekends unless I get called in, _why_?"

She pulled into the back of Slausen's and turned off her car before getting out.

"Nothing! Never mind."

"Fine. Sarah's in the back, go ahead and have your interview."

xxXXxx

Her hair was pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, leaving some strands around her face as she worked the counter with a smile.

Arnold startled her by leaning over the counter beside her with another grin.

"I got the job! I'm working the same shift as you, I figured it'd be easier with the advanced classes I'm taking."

He studied the ice cream parlor while she studied him a second before taking someone's bill with another smile.

The college kid leaned over the counter at her and smirked. A piece of paper was torn at the stop but held a ten digit phone number on it. The kid winked at her before taking his receipt.

Once they left Helga threw the number away without another look and realized Arnold was still there.

"Can I help you football head?"

"Nah, I'll leave you alone Helga. See you tomorrow."

She watched him leave before turning back to her work.

xxXXxx

Helga smiled as she took a quick look at her reflection.

Dark skinny jeans, a white school t-shirt, and her hair was down leaving a very relaxed look. What she was smiling at however, was how long her legs looked in her jeans. She may be short, but her legs were still pretty long looking.

"Oh stop it Miss Conceited!"

She turned and smiled at Phoebe who smiled back before zipping up her purse.

"You ready to go Pheebs? I'm sure we shouldn't keep Geraldo waiting."

"Coming!"

They exited Helga's house and rode off towards the high school to hopefully get a good parking spot.

Within minutes they paid their way in and were sitting in front of Arnold and Gerald.

Ignoring the two behind her, Helga smiled at Rhonda and Nadine who joined the group. Soon, they were their own pile, watching Harold on the field.

In hours the teenagers were hungry and carpooling to the local pizza eatery where they piled in and sat in a corner. Once again Helga found herself next to Arnold.

When the pizza arrived, everyone pitched in and soon plans were made for the party next weekend.

"Okay, so it's obviously going to be at my house because my parents aren't due from California until next Monday."

Rhonda dabbed her napkins on her pizza, while checking out her nails.

"Get your hands away from my pizza Harold!"

Helga slapped his hand before moving her plate closer to her.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Harold, you're always hungry."

Phoebe cut her pizza into pieces.

"You got that right. Jamie-O's set to drop two kegs off. But this is the _last _time Rhonda. I aint getting in trouble for your ass no way!"

"Should we even be drinking?"

Arnold mumbled quietly before taking another slice of pizza.

"Relax Arnold, and enjoy the party I'm throwing! After all, you've been gone since sixth grade."

"Lighten up _Arnoldo, _it's just one party. You don't even have to drink if you don't want to."

xxXXxx

Her back hit the mattress first before feeling his weight on top of her. Clumsy fingers danced along her stomach before finding her bra and pushing it up. Cold air hit her breasts before his warm mouth descended upon them, instantly bringing warmth.

Helga's head hit the pillow before her eyes caught glimpse of unfamiliar room. It had burgundy walls, with white furniture. The bed they were on had too many pillows, but it was soft as was the hair beneath her fingers as his lips placed kisses on her hips before shimming her unzipped dress off.

Blue eyes caught green as he looked a her. Without an answer, she started fumbling with his jeans and shimmed them off his slim hips, using her feet to push them down farther. Their lips met again as uncertain fingers found her center through her underwear leading to a moan. Her breath caught as he hooked a finger at her center and pulled down her underwear.

Her own hands found what had been poking her thigh and softly touched the tip. His own breath and his head fell to her shoulder as she traced her fingers down his length before slightly stroking it.

He groaned against her skin and she felt her body set on fire once again. Slyly a finger found her core and entered unexpectedly leaving her breathless. A thumb found her clit and started to run and flick, all the while a second finger was entered.

Her body rose off the bed, trying to match the pace of the fingers and a moan escaped her mouth as she came off her peak. Her legs were moved, and they instantly hooked around her waist.

For the third time since they started their eyes met and she nodded in reassurance before kissing him again. He held the kiss as he entered her swiftly, aware of the pain that would come to her.

Helga's finger nails dug into his shoulders and her teeth sunk into her own lip, but not before a whimper of pain could escape. Arnold groaned at the suffocating feeling, trying not to move, and at the feeling of pain at his shoulders.

In a few deep breaths, Helga nodded for him to continue. He pulled out slowly before moving back in. It was a repeated pattern until Helga began to softly moan under him. Once he felt her relax, he himself started to relax and build a steady rhythm. Their lips met again and soon he was bringing her to climax, her tight walks milking his own as he felt his load empty inside her.

They were both slightly panting when he pulled out and collapsed beside her. She looked uncertainly at him feeling the throbbing pain start between her legs, but Arnold was out, their actions including the alcohol enough to make him sleep. Helga got dressed quickly and pulled her hair up before leaving the room. They hadn't been gone long, maybe half an hour. The party downstairs was in full swing and it appears no one had noticed them leave. Sweaty bodies were everywhere as over half the teenagers were going to crash at the mansion.

Helga knew she had a predisposition to alcohol, but she never got trashed with a large group of people. Maybe on girls night but that was with people she knew. When Rhonda threw parties it was usually their class and the one up and below from them. So now as seniors, she 'graciously' invited the sophmores on one condition.

No one rats her out.

Grabbing a water bottle from the cooler, she took a big swig and found Phoebe talking with Lila.

_Lila._

Arnold had asked Lila to be his date tonight, and she accepted. Her gut twisted at the thought of what she had just done, sober. Guilt set in quickly but she put on a fake smile as she adjusted her pink dress.

"Helga! There you are!"

"Helga, have you seen Arnold?"

"No, I thought I saw him head upstairs."

"Oh dear, it's his first time drinking."

Phoebe gasped.

"He just did like six keg stands!"

"I better go check on him."

Lila stood up and left and Helga sat in her place.

Checking her watch, she saw it as nearing two in the morning.

"Good thing my parents are gone until noon. You want to crash at my place or are you going home?"

"I'll crash. Shall we get going?"

"Let's blow this popsicle stand Phoebe."

"Blowing!"

They looked at each other before cracking up laughing.

"You kill me Pheebs!"

xxXXxx

Her work shirt was baggy over her skinny jeans but fall was approaching as September was drawing to a close. Arnold had been back a little over a month and now had the same schedule she did, unfortunately.

They barely talked to each other, only when necessary when it came to work. Every time their hands would bump, they would start blushing madly. Helga brushed her bangs out of her eyes as the rest of her hair was pulled up. A cute customer was mindlessly flirting with her, so she entertained him by flirting back. He told her a cute joke which made her laugh loud enough to make Arnold spill a root bear float.

Grabbing a wash clothe, she cleaned up his spill while he made another one.

"Thanks Helga."

"Don't mention it Football Head. What's the matter, you never spill anything."

"Just got distracted."

Two college students came in and clocked in as the clock marked seven.

"We're out of here!"

She smiled and clocked out before grabbing her purse. Glancing up at the calendar, she stalled. The date stood out to her for some reason but she just shrugged.

"See you tomorrow Helga!"

"See ya."

Her response was a lot quieter as she dug in her purse for her car keys.

When she started her homework, she looked back at the calendar on her desk.

Placing her pen on her lips, she bit the cap and frowned deeper.

_I'm three days late._

Panic set in and she forced herself to calm down.

_I need to be sure before I tell my parents._

_I have the money, but I can't go to the pharmacy, because Eugene's parents own that._

Grabbing her phone she stared it.

_I can't ask Phoebe._

_And I wont tell her until I know._

_That only leaves one person._

Dialing the number she knew by heart, she only had to wait a few rings.

"Hello baby sister! How's school going for you?"

"School's great Olga-"

"And how's work? I heard Daddy wants you working at the store?"

"Slaussen's is fine, I don't want to work for Dad just yet. Maybe during college. But Olga-"

_If I even get to go to college._

"Is there something you need Helga?"

"Yes, actually there is."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Do you remember when I turned thirteen you gave me a little talk?"

"Of course. Helga are you being careful?"

"Dad started me on the pill only a few months ago, if that but-"

"Oh my god."

"Olga please don't panic, I'll panic! I need you to get me some tests. Can you stop by for dinner tomorrow? I'll call off work."

She heard Olga take a deep breath.

"Of course I can come on by. I'll call Mommy and Daddy tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"No problem baby sister. I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Her mind was on autopilot the rest of the night.

xxXXxx

"Samuel!"

Helga pulled the three year old into her arms and squeezed tight as the boy giggled.

"Aunt Helga!"

Looking up she saw Olga enter with a smile, behind her Andrew, her husband. Andrew and Olga married four years ago, and soon Samuel was conceived. Olga had arrived back to Hillwood the day Miriam started her AA meetings only a week after Bob took his anger management classes.

She worked as an kindergarten teacher, and met Andrew, the NYU student studying in business to start his own bookstore/café.

Helga let go of her nephew and Olga followed her to her room, sliping past Miriam and Bob who were paying attention to their grandson.

Once her door closed, Olga had the box in her hand towards her.

Instead of taking it right away, Helga pulled her sister in for a hug. Smiling to herself, she remembered a time where she would voice her disgust at such an act with her sister, but as her forehead fell on Olga's shoulder, she couldn't think of a better thing to do right now. The smell of warm vanilla wafted up her nose and she felt her body go slack.

"Everything will be okay Helga, you'll see. Andrew and I aren't thinking about more kids for a few more years. You can have Sam's crib. He just got a toddler bed which he'll tell you all about."

Olga stopped rubbing her hands on Helga's back and pulled away with a smile.

"Do it tomorrow, after school. Call me okay? Now let's go enjoy diner."

But Helga barely ate. Olga kept throwing her stares and she forced herself to eat half her plate at least.

xxXXxx

Helga stood in her black shorts and white low neck baggy shirt. Her heart necklace dangled on her bare skin, feeling cool.

Then another wave hit her.

Throwing open the upstairs bathroom down the hall, she flipped up the lid and pulled her hair to the side just in time to retch the saltines she tried to calm her stomach with.

Her room was next to Olga's unused room and the bathroom was right to her door. Bob and Miriam's room was downstairs, and they had their own private bathroom.

She didn't know who had let themselves in until she saw Phoebe at her side.

"Helga? Are you okay?"

"How did you get here?"

"My mom dropped me off, we still have ten minutes until we leave, and you weren't answering my IM messages or my phone calls."

"Sorry Pheebs."

"Did you get sick? Is it the flu?"

Helga groaned and flushed her puke, all the sudden feeling better, and refreshed her teeth, and rinsed with mouth wash before sitting on her bed.

"Helga, you're scaring me."

She smiled bitterly before pulling the box of tests out of her drawer, but hit them to her chest.

"Do you remember Arnold's welcome back party a month ago?"

"Yes, of course."

"Arnold, he was shit wasted. And I wasn't. But something inside of me didn't tell myself to stop. To say it's a bad idea. To say at least _use protection._"

"Helga…"

"I barely started using my pill, I thought I would be safe. Hell, I might be, but my period's late, and I've been sick this past hour."

"What's in your hands?"

"I called Olga the other day, I needed to be sure before I told my parents. So she bought these."

Giving Phoebe the box, she saw Phoebe gasp before quickly reading the instructions."

"We'll do it after school. Just skip the game and stay in. Your parents left already right?"

"Yeah, they'll be back Sunday afternoon."

"Are you still hosting girl's night?"

Helga shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't want any one else to know until I got to the doctor, but…"

"That's a good idea. How about we head to school? Let's get your mind off of it for a while."

xxXXxx

It wasn't a good idea, going to school that is. The whole time Helga remained mute, never responding to jokes, questions, and she didn't look anyone in the eye.

Arnold cornered her in the hallway by her locker, standing a little too close for her liking.

"Hey are you feeling better?"

"What?"

"You missed work last night. I had to work with Jo."

She gave a soft smile at the look on his face but he leaned closer.

"I wouldn't say I'm better. Don't worry about me Football Head."

"I guess I shouldn't. You've taken care of yourself for years."

Closing her locker she nodded and noticed the warning bell.

"Got that right bucko."

_I have taken care of myself._

"Whatever you say Helga."

xxXXxx

"You didn't drink any water?"

"No, just orange juice."

Phoebe sat with her on her bedroom floor, rubbing her back.

"That's good."

The timer went off on Phoebe's phone, and Helga let out a whimper.

"Come on Helga, you can do this."

She nodded and Phoebe helped her off the floor. Her shaky hands grabbed for the first test.

_Pregnant._

Throwing it to Phoebe, she picked up the second one.

_Pregnant._

Phoebe threw away the first test in time to catch the second one.

With a sigh Helga grabbed for the third one, and yet the word was the same.

_Pregnant._

Phoebe threw it away as well before grabbing Helga's phone, and dialing a number.

Helga's head hit her pillows and she stared up at the ceiling. Taking the phone from Phoebe, her strength broke when she heard her sister's voice on the other end.

"Helga?"

A choked sob came out of her mouth.

"Everything will be okay Helga. We'll tell Mommy and Daddy together. I'll stop by after work before going home Monday."

"Okay."

"I'm going to hang up now, but I'll see you then alright? I love you baby sister."

"I love you too."

Handing Phoebe the phone, she turned over, and her hands felt her flat stomach.

_There's something there._

_Phoebe fell beside her, snuggling under the covers with her. They just stared at each other until Helga fell asleep._

_End!_

_Holy Crap._

_What do you guys think?_

_Should I continue?_

_What gender should the baby be?_

_I'll let you guys pick._

_Let me know!_

_Next Chapter?_

_Helga has to tell her parents, her friends, and Arnold._

_I've never written angst._

_And I've never been pregnant._

_But I'm trying to make this as realistic as I can, coming from a fictional world._

_Plus I've been by my cousin's side during her pregnancy, and I know a lot about how she was feeling._

_Okay, I'm done rambling (:_


	2. Chapter 2

Quick A/N:

To my reviewers I want to say thank you (: But this story will include Teen Pregnancy. Myself, I've read a lot of fan fiction with unprotected sex with no consequences. And even though young teens aren't _supposed_ to read M rated fictions, they do. Teen Pregnancy is an epidemic and every situation is different. If Bob and Miriam seem a little out of character, I'm sorry. But I imagine what my parents would've reacted like if I was pregnant in my teens and put them as Bob and Miriam.

I appreciate the one vote for the gender already. Since she's only in her first trimester, there is still a little bit more time to vote.

Thanks again (:

Standard Disclaimer.

I own nothing.

xxXXxx

Helga fidgeted with her hands as Olga sat with her on the couch. Miriam copied Helga in the nervous habit and Bob looked around nervously before standing up.

"Alright little lady, what's with this powwow? You're worrying your mother."

She sighed before bringing her knees up to her chest and shaking her head.

"Helga…"

Her mother moved and sat on the opposite side of her on the couch, rubbing her back like Olga.

"Are you in trouble? Did you get suspended? Is it a legal matter?"

That was it.

Helga burst off the couch and to the downstairs bathroom, threw up the lip and retched her stomach contents. Olga sat beside her, rubbing her back some more.

"Helga, did you eat at school today?"

She shook her head 'no' before letting another wave hit her.

"Mommy, Daddy, Helga's pregnant."

"WHAT?"

Big Bob's voices echoed through the house and Helga threw up once more.

Olga shushed him and asked their mother to grab saltines and water for Helga.

"Who's the father! Are you sure? What the hell Helga!"

"Bob calm down, she doesn't need this. I'm sure Olga and Helga wouldn't confront us with out some kind of assurance."

"That's right. Helga called me when she suspected, I brought her tests when we came over for dinner. She took them Friday and Phoebe stayed with her all weekend."

"Criminey Helga! Damn. Miriam call a baby doctor, make her an appointment."

Helga stood up and flushed only to see Bob run his hands through his hair before pulling her into a hug. She choked back a sob before hugging back.

"Why weren't you careful?"

"I thought I was on the pill long enough, I didn't, I mean-"

"Can you tell me who the father is? Or tell your mother?"

Helga shook her head 'no'.

"Tell him Helga, then let me meet him."

"Dad-"

"I won't scare him away. You need support Helga. You may be strong, like a Pataki should be, but you're still a kid."

Helga nodded and sighed before pulling away. Her mother sat her back down in the living room and handed her the crackers.

"You need to eat sweetie, it's what's good for the baby. They were able to fit you in after lunch tomorrow. Are you okay with missing your late classes?"

"Yeah. I'll go to work though. I can't keep calling off so early."

"That's fine."

Olga came in with her purse in hand.

"I need to get going. Call me tomorrow after your appointment Helga, okay? I love you guys."

They said their goodbyes and she heard Big Bob sigh again.

He was disappointed.

_At least he's not mad._

But disappointed to her was worse.

Once again, Helga was the screw up.

xxXXxx

She sat in the office, wearing the thin gown, and fidgeting with her hands. Miriam sat next to her in a stiff chair, going through her black berry. When Miriam became sober, she joined Bob in the business, but she had more freedom to leave, thus her being here with her.

Phoebe had demanded a phone call once school let out. Today Arnold and Lila broke up, and she hated how happy it made her.

Sighing, she swung her legs back and forth, growing more nervous by the second.

_I need to tell him soon._

She would have lots of chances, they had three classes together as well as worked the same shift.

The door opened and she jumped at the sound as a machine was brought in.

"Hello Helga!"

The woman gave a warm smile and she immediately knew she looked familiar.

"Doctor Bliss?"

With a chuckle the woman shook her head 'no'.

"That's my sister, my name is Doctor Cameron, newly married. I know what brings you in here, so let's get started shall we? Scoot your butt closer to the edge and place your legs in the stirrups. It's too early to do an ultrasound on your tummy, so we'll go internally today."

She watched the doctor lube up a stick connected to the machine that looked almost like a tampon.

_Oh dear lord._

Biting the back of her hand, she let the doctor do her work as the wand moved around inside of her. Miriam had moved by her head and when she gasped, Helga turned her head.

There on the screen was a small little tadpole like image.

"That's your baby Helga."

_That's my baby._

"There we go! I'll print off a few pictures now and we can get you scheduled for your pregnancy! You're five weeks along, and almost out of your second month already. I'll get you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Remember, take these every day."

Once the wand was removed, Helga sat up, and was handed a folder.

"There's a suscription for a baby magazine in there, as well as plenty of pamphlets. There's a lot of things to decide Helga, don't put it off. And I'll hand these to the lovely Grandmother."

Miriam smiled at the pictures and placed them in her folder.

"You're due May 26th of 2012 so rest up! You're free to leave whenever you're ready. I'll set up an appointment for next month. Afternoons okay for you?"

Helga nodded and Miriam handed her the small pile of clothes before turning around so Helga can get dressed.

xxXXxx

Helga smiled at the customer and rang up his receipt. Glancing to her side, she saw Arnold bussing a table.

"Hey Helga! What was it you wanted to tell me about?"

"Can we talk in private?"

She followed Amanda, the shift manager, to the back office and sat down across from her.

"What is it Helga? Do you want a new schedule?"

"No, I just thought it was right to inform you that I'm…pregnant. And I'm due late May."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah."

"Well, that isn't much of a problem until next year. I mean, I imagine it won't be. Thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome."

Walking back to the counter, she saw Arnold leaning against it.

"Hey Helga. What's up? Did you get in trouble?"

"No, although I don't think it's any of _your_ business Football Head!"

He actually smiled at her.

"Whatever you say Helga."

_Tell him you idiot!_

"Arnold.."

"Hm?"

"Happy Birthday."

He smiled wider at her.

"Thanks Helga! Are you coming to the party at Rhonda's this weekend?"

"Uh, maybe. I don't know."

"Oh."

_Does he look disappointed?_

"But I'll try and make it."

"Great!"

He went back to work and her heart fluttered.

xxXXxx

In the end Helga decided not to go to the party. Phoebe stayed in with her, and together they decided a way to tell Arnold.

"This is going to be quite a shocker Pheebs."

"Well of course Helga, but I like the way you decided to do it."

There in her hands was a white frame and inside was a picture of her first ultrasound. Handing it to Phoebe, she started on her letter inside the car. Looking down, she smiled at the blue wrapping paper Phoebe was using.

"That's the same color of his hat."

"Speaking of which, when you decide the gender, if it's a boy, do you think he'll give him his hat?"

"I don't know. But if it's a girl, I'll just give her my bow."

Phone smiled at her and placed the perfectly wrapped gift in her lap.

"Once the pizza get's here, we should leave and drop this off."

Placing the card in the envelope, she sealed it and sighed.

When the pizza was on the counter, they slipped on their shoes and jackets before taking off to the boarding house. Phoebe parked a few houses down, and Helga slipped out.

"Be careful Helga!"

"I will!"

Climbing up the fire escape, she stood on the roof and looked down to the window that opened and simply dropped the present on his bed.

_That's that, what's done is done._

Slipping back into the car, she giggled at Phoebe's hasty escape.

"I feel like such a creep!"

"Oh Helga, only you would go this far."

_Dear Arnold,_

_Happy Birthday Football Head! By now you're wondering what I could have possibly gotten you for your eighteenth birthday. So go a head, open it. I'll wait. Shocked yet? Yes Arnold, that's our baby. Yours, and mine. I'm six weeks along now, yes it was that time from the welcome back party. _

_I'm ready to talk when you are. But don't worry, only my parents, sister, and Phoebe know I'm pregnant and that you're the father. I don't plan on telling our friends until after winter break. But, with that said I don't have to say who the father is. You can walk from this scotch free Arnold._

_Big Bob would like to talk to you first however, whatever you decide to do. And to Gerald, who I know will read this next, yes that is the reason why Phoebe doesn't talk to you as much. That's my fault, for asking her to spend so much time with me. She feels like she will spill the beans too early, and thus has waited._

_Hope you have a good birthday._

_-Helga._

xxXXxx

Monday came and went. Arnold didn't show of for school nor did he show up for work. She constantly bit her lip in worry, but work was busy, and it kept her on her toes.

When it was time to clock out, she felt sweaty and nauseous.

_Maybe I should take Bob on his offer and work at the store. At least it won't be as rough some days._

Shaking her head, she looked around the back of the store for a spot and proceeded to throw up behind the trash bin.

"Helga?"

She spit and looked up, shocked to see Arnold standing there, leaning against her car.

"Arnold? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and looked down. Helga took a few steps closer and she saw his gaze shift to her stomach.

"I don't really know."

"Look Arnold, I know you were black out drunk-"

"I wasn't though. I can imagine, with all the alcohol I drank I would've been, but the moment we fell on that bed, I sobered up quickly. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I missed you too much. Maybe I was too eager to loose my virginity. But whatever it was, it was an accident."

She bit back a snappy comeback before moving a little bit closer.

"Arnold, why didn't you ask me if I was on the pill? Why didn't you try and find a condom?"

He shook his head before slamming his fist on the hood on her car.

"I don't fucking know! I've been thinking about it since Sunday! Day and night! Fuck Helga, I just got back to Hillwood! Now I'm going to be a dad! A dad! What will my parents think? What will my grandparents think? I'm Arnold I don't fuck up!"

She grabbed her keys and moved past him, and unlocked her driver side door.

"It doesn't matter Arnold, only three people know who the father of my baby is, not even my parents or sister know. It's just you, me and Phoebe. I don't need you to help me raise this baby, I can do it on my own."

Closing the door, she started the car only to be started when he pounded against her driver side window.

"Helga, that's not what I meant!"

"No, Arnold that is what you mean! You're goody two shoes Arnold, I'm Helga the fuck up! I get it! Go talk to your perfect girlfriend _Li-La._ She won't have to know your mistake! You can hide it! But me? In a few months I won't be able to!"

Throwing the car in reverse, she high tailed it out of there, and drove away angrily.

Tears fell down her face as she angrily wiped them off her face. She parked in front of her house and sighed before ripping open her purse and grabbing her phone.

It rang four times before the other line picked up.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Arnold was at work at the end of my shift. You can talk to Gerald about it now, Arnold and I decided it was best that he wasn't in my baby's life anyone."

She hung up quickly and turned off her phone. Taking a few deep breaths, her forehead hit her steering wheel with a soft thud.

_Well hell Helga, you really are a fuck up._

_Maybe I should just save this baby and give it up for adoption…_

Getting out of her car, she forced a smile on for her parents and lied about eating at work before dashing upstairs to her room where she drowned out the world in homework and music from her iPod.

xxXXxx

The next day Helga closed herself off from everybody. She went back to her usual defense mechanism of acting angry, and maybe today it wasn't acting. The more she dwelled on what happened last night the more she became hurt and mad that Arnold was skirting around his responsibility.

When it came to work, she purposely worked around him, never touching or standing within a foot of him. He had the job of busting tables again, and every time he set the pan near her, the smell would start getting to her making her leave to the back for a quick breather.

She almost ran to clock out when the time came and made it to her car with a quick pace before a hand pulled at her wrist. Her eyes had enough time to see blonde hair before lips were on hers.

Her body froze but when he pushed a little harder, she melted. Their lips moved against each other and her back hit her driver side door. His hands found her hips and kept her in place, not using force. But then again, he didn't need to.

Coming to her senses in a few moments, Helga pulled away.

"Arnold? What do you want _football head_?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh? About _what_?"

"The baby!"

"Listen and listen good Arnold, I wasn't asking for a relationship when I came to you. I was looking for a friend to raise his child. We don't have to be together! So go run around with your precious _Li-La._"

"Helga! That's fine, that's a good idea but-"

"But what?"

"But it doesn't feel right okay? I hold Lila's hand, and I feel like I'm lying to her!"

"You can't tell her Arnold. What you do with her is your business, but the baby is mine. After winter break, we can tell everyone. But until then just wait, please?"

She sighed as he pulled her in for a hug, and let her head rest on his collarbone. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she felt content for just a moment.

"Arnold, I need to get home. We have homework."

"Right, I'll uhm, see you around Helga."

"Doi, we work together."

He smiled at her and she smiled back before climbing into her driver seat. Turning on her car, she gave one last wave before pulling out of her parking spot.

xxXXxx

"Hey little lady, how was work?"

It was Thursday night and Helga had trugged her way into the house after a harsh shift. Bob was sitting with Miriam on the floor, work papers spread out on the coffee table in front of them. Her mother had her hair up and out of her face, and a pen behind her ear while another was in her hand.

"Hard. Long, and tiring."

"You know Helga, you should consider after the baby's born working at the store. You can make your own hours and still bring in some kind of income."

Helga sat behind her mother and set her purse down.

"It sounds like a good idea. I don't see myself at Slaussen's after the baby really."

"Well then it's settled!"

Her mother gave her a kiss on her cheek, and she noticed that Bob was still kind of uncomfortable with her. Frowning, she scooted over behind Bob and started massaging his back.

He grunted as she worked out knots and Helga sighed yet again.

"Bob, Miriam, I told the father."

"Oh really?"

"Well spill Helga, your father and I are rather curious."

"It's Arnold."

"That boy from the F.T.I incident?"

"And from your class trip in South America?"

"Yes and yes."

"Criminey Helga-"

"What Bob means is we'd like to meet him, for Sunday dinner."

Helga bit her lip.

"Alright, I'll go ask him."

"Tell him!"

She smiled at Bob's yell and grabbed her purse, heading upstairs for a shower and to work on her homework.

xxXXxx

End!

Special thanks to Monica for giving me encouragement to finish this chapter!

What's next?

Arnold meeting Helga's parents.

Helga and Arnold telling Arnold's family.

Winter break.

Until we meet again!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

xxXXxx

Helga ran the straightener through her hair again and again, even though it was well straightened half an hour ago. Arnold had to work last Sunday, so the lunch was rescheduled for today. She was now seven weeks pregnant, and her morning sickness was becoming picky. It usually came in the morning, and she found she couldn't sit in the cafeteria any more, for the smells made her stomach upset.

Saltines were her best friend during the day. Right now, she had only thrown up once, and it seems the baby liked Miriam's cooking, for it never got upset when she smelt it. For this lunch, Miriam was making simple grilled cheese and tomato soup, but to Helga, it sounded amazing.

Turning off her straightener, she unplugged it and pulled the shirt farther down, the tank top underneath covering her but. Her shorts were riding up as well, causing her to frown.

She had a long time to think about not fitting into her clothes, but hopefully the weather will be warmer when that starts to happen, and she can get away with wearing dresses.

"Helga! He's here!"

Turning off the bathroom light, she rounded a corner to the stairs and climbed down, smiling despite the situation as a nervous Arnold had his hands in his pockets looking incredibly awkward.

"Hey Football Head, how's tricks?"

But he barely looked at her. When she turned to her left she saw Bob glaring at the boy from his seat in his chair.

"Criminey Bob, don't scare him to death!"

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling today?"

She sat on the couch next to him with a smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm feeling fine, already had my actual morning sickness."

From her view point, she could hear Miriam talking to Arnold in the kitchen as she made grill cheese.

"Helga honey, can you come set the table?"

"Coming Miriam!"

She entered the small dining room attached to the kitchen and set the table, and as Miriam served the soup, she called for everyone at the table.

At first the conversation was easy.

'How's your day going Arnold?'

'So you work with Helga then?'

'How was San Lorenzo?'

But her father had biting remarks to make with every question Miriam had.

'Helga throws up everyday, I'm sure it isn't too fun for her.'

'You don't actually plan on working there forever do you?'

'That was the trip my Helga risked her life for right?'

And then it got worse.

'So what are your plans for after graduation Arnold?'

'Do you have anything in your savings?'

'Do you know where the baby will stay?'

'How are you going to pay for diapers, clothes, bottles, medical bills?'

Bob, of course wasn't holding back either.

'Medical school? I don't think so. What about Helga's future? Should she give up her life too for your goals?'

'Of course he doesn't Miriam, he's only been working a few months.'

'The boarding house? You want a baby raised around those psycho boarders?'

'You don't know then don't you? This is ridiculous, they're children!'

With that Bob left the table. Helga's face fell in her hands and Arnold's face was bright red.

Miriam sighed and pushed her chair back.

"Helga, why don't you and Arnold just head to the boarding house now? I'll talk to your father."

Helga nodded and stood up as well, grabbing her purse and leaving out the front door, not caring if Arnold followed her. She unlocked her car and sat in the driver seat, taking deep breaths. Arnold slid in beside her, and closed the door, looking forward until his bright smile was directed at her, taking her aback.

"Well, that was interesting!"

"_What?_"

"I think of it as a personal success I didn't get hit."

She let out a laugh and turned on the car. The drive back to the boarding house was silent. When she locked the car again, she became very nervous.

"Uhm, Arnold, maybe we should do this another day."

"No way! Relax!"

He pulled her by the hand and entered the house.

"I'm home!"

But instead of stopping, he pulled her straight up to his room, and she sat on his bed, kicking her legs out. Noting the sheets smelt clean, she was surprised when he crawled in bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and placing his head on her stomach.

She didn't want to break the sudden moment, but she had to.

"Arnold-"

"We're still friends, right Helga?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then we should do this more often."

"Do what?"

"Spend time together. After all, you're ten weeks pregnant saturday."

There was a slight bulge on her stomach, barely visible, and she looked like she was bloated. It was longer on the bottom, like a true pregnant belly. It's fall, so she got away with wearing hoodies for now, like the zip up one she had on.

"Don't remind me. Only thirty more weeks to go."

Arnold smiled softly.

"Thirty more weeks. That's crazy."

He placed his hand on her stomach, and instantly they both felt something.

His hand moved away like fire, and their eyes met. While his were scared, hers were excited.

"Don't be scared _football head_. That was our baby's first kick."

The grin on his face was infectious, and she found herself smiling like a loon.

"That's, so exciting!"

"I know. Hey, my appointment is this Friday, right after school. Would you like to come? Miriam can't make it, she and Bob have a meeting until dinner."

"Yeah, I'd like to come."

His phone went off, she could feel the vibration. He brought it out into his hand, and a small frown graced his features.

"Who is it?"

"It's just a forward from Gerald."

He quickly put it back away but she shook her head.

"You're a horrible liar Arnoldo. It's Lila, isn't it? She is still your girlfriend."

Arnold rubbe dthe back of his neck in nervousness before checking the time.

"Uh, yeah."

Clearing her throat, Helga decided she didn't want to talk about this subject.

"After the baby comes, I won't be working at slaussen's. My dad will be able to give me a more flexible schedule than they would. I might even quit early april so I can relax before the baby comes."

"Right, that's a good idea. I need a better job. You're parents are right, we need so much."

"Why don't we both buy a pack a diapers a week for a few months? Whatever doesn't fit, the superstore allows you to trade back for a different size. That's what my sister did. She offered us her crib-"

"I want to buy the crib."

"Arnold, it's cheaper to-"

"No, please? This is the one thing I can do at least. Besides work."

Helga smiled and nodded.

"Fine, be difficult."

Taking time to actually look around the room, she saw the picture frame right next to his bed.

"You keep it near you?"

"Yeah, it's my baby."

Helga smiled wider.

The front door could be heard closing and Arnold sat up.

"My parents are home."

Their eyes met and she reached out to squeeze his hand.

"I'm ready when you are Arnold."

He stood up and took a deep breath before helping her up like a gentleman. Opening his door, he called out to them.

"Mom! Dad! I need to talk to you for a second!"

They walked down the steps to see his parents removing their coats.

"What's up baby?"

"Helga! We haven't seen you in years!"

Miles grinned at her while Stella smiled politely, obviously not recognizing her.

"Oh, yeah."

Suddenly she felt very guilty with what they were about to hear.

But her stomach was suddenly growing queasy.

"Arnold…"

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you."

"So you said sweetie, what is it?"

Her eyes found the bathroom just in time, because she made a sprint for it, threw open the lid and retched her lunch. It wasn't much this time, but it was miserable none the less. She stopped just in time to hear Stella's cry.

"WHAT?"

"Arnold!"

A minute or so later he was by her side, pushing the hair out of her face, stick of gum in hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head.

"They know. Ready to talk it out?"

She nodded and popped the gum in her mouth. He helped her up and flushed the toilet, setting the lid down.

Slowly she rounded the corner, feeling like a puppy who peed on the carpet, knowing it was wrong.

_What am I doing?_

_I reunited this family only to tear it apart._

"Come on Helga."

They sat on a love seat while Stella sat in a rocking chair, Miles leaning behind her. She wouldn't look them in the eyes, she refused.

"Now, we have to talk about this. Arnold just turned eighteen, Helga you're seventeen?"

"Until December tenth."

"Right. You both work at Slaussen's. Arnold, how much do you have in your savings?"

"Like, a hundred dollars?"

Miles sighed and bowed his head.

"Well son, it's time for you to man up. I don't want to be mean about it, but you have a family now. You two might not be together, but you're not letting this girl raise your child alone."

"God Miles!"

Stella put her hands in her hair.

"Stella-"

"We, our son, we didn't ever talk to him about sex-"

"Mom!"

"Oh Arnold! It's a little late to be blushing isn't it?"

They both were. Helga's face was bright red. She cleared her throat.

"It was my fist time too. I'm sorry, I didn't come here to tear your family apart. I just thought Arnold had a right to know, I can do this on my own. My parents, they can support me-"

"Absolutely not. Arnold will take responsibility. Now Stella, why don't you help mother with dinner?"

Stella moved to stand up and suddenly looked at Helga. A soft feminine hand was in her face. Helga took it silently and she was pulled into the kitchen.

"Arnold needs time to talk to his father. Helga, I want you to know I don't hate you. I didn't imagine I'd be a grandmother so soon, but I won't be the one to tear this family apart. Would you like to help with dinner?"

Helga gave a soft smile and began cutting the vegetables for the Italian food Arnold's Grandma would be making.

"Eleanor!"

Helga's smile grew wider at the name Gertie gave her.

"Mom this is-"

"Oh I know who she is dear. Eleanor is the name I gave her the first time she came here."

"Oh."

Stella suddenly looked down.

"You know Helga I regret everyday getting on that plane one last time. My little Arnold had just started walking, I didn't know I'd loose seven years of his life."

"Stella dear, stop thinking about it. After all, we're going to have a baby soon!"

Helga's head snapped up to look at Gertie, stunned.

"Oh Eleanor dear, who do you think cleans Arnold's room half the time? His shelves and desks always need dusting it seems. When I saw the ultrasound and the name on it, 'Pataki, Helga' I knew. My Phil knows too, we've been waiting for Arnold to tell us."

Helga blushed slightly and the kitchen became hot enough to take off the zip up thin hoodie.

"Oh dear."

"It's cute!"

Turning from cutting up some Italian sausage, Helga stared at both woman who were smiling at her brightly.

Realizing they were looking at her stomach, she put down the knife and walked to them both, grabbing their hands. Once they were both on her small mound she felt the baby move for them.

Silence was heard in the kitchen for a brief moment, and suddenly two smiles shone brightly at her.

"Oh my!"

"Miles!"

Arnold's dad peeked around the corner, and moments later Arnold did too.

"What is it love?"

"Can he do it Helga?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

Stepping closer to the man who finally noticed her small stomach, she grabbed his hand and placed it where the baby last kicked her. A moment paused and suddenly she moved it to the other side where the baby kicked at. Miles smiled brightly and looked at her before suddenly pulling her in for a hug.

"I remember first feeling Arnold kick. That was so amazing!"

Her head turned to catch Arnold leaning back with a half lidded gaze, and a soft smile.

"Now you boys go, we still have to cook!"

A few minutes later, Helga grew curious.

"Where are all the boarders?"

"Well, let's see. Mr. Hyun moved with his daughter back to Japan. Suzie and Oskar divorced. Suzie moved back in with her mother, while Oskar moved to Jersey. And Ernie? He hit it big with the lotto and started his own construction business and moved it to Florida."

"I see. So the house is empty?"

"Besides us, yes. Arnold keeps his old room, Stella and Miles moved in where Suzie and Oskar lived. And Phil and I were going to offer you both the room where Mr. Hyun lived. It has a small room, and a bigger room as well as a living room like space and it's own private bathroom."

"That's really nice of you."

The cooking was underway and Helga sat down, making a checklist of everything they needed for the baby.

Stella sat beside her, casually reading over her list.

"Arnold wants to buy and build the baby's crib."

She looked up in time to see Stella start grinning.

"Miles said the same thing when we found out I was pregnant. Who all knows that you're pregnant by the way?"

"My parents, my sister, brother in law, best friend, and Gerald. He hasn't told his girlfriend yet."

The air suddenly grew thick.

"Arnold has a girlfriend?"

"Oh my."

"ARNOLD!"

Stella's chair scraped and Helga suddenly stood up.

"No wait, I didn't mean to start-"

Arnold appeared in the kitchen in seconds, looking startled.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"You mean to tell me, that while Helga is pregnant you also have a girlfriend?"

"I-"

"Who is she? Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Someone pulled at her elbow. Turning around, it was Gertie who was smiling softly.

"I have a few minutes before I have to stir the sausage and pasta, let's go somewhere real quick."

Helga was pulled out into the living room, in front of the fireplace. From there she could still hear the argument between Arnold, Stella, and Miles.

"Now, turn to your side."

It was then that Helga noticed Gertie wanted to take her first pregnancy picture.

"I want two, one with your face, the other without. So right now, lift up your shirt dear."

Helga did as she was told, and lifted her arms to her hair, getting them out of the way.

A flash and a smile was the sign that she was ready for her second one. Helga pulled her hair to on side of her face and placed her hands on her stomach, absentmindedly running her hands over it as she waited for Gertie to be ready. Little did she know, Gertie had found the perfect moment and snapped the picture.

Helga looked up somewhat startled before softly smiling. Gertie excused herself, and Helga could hear her announce she took Helga's first pregnancy pictures.

"Food's ready!"

Arnold grabbed her hand and gently led her through the food line and a seat at the table.

"So Helga, how did your parents take to the news?"

_And here goes the awkward questions._

"Well, as expected I guess. Although, they were more calm about it than I assumed they would be."

Stella looked at her and nodded before returning to her dinner, but the silence alone was awkward enough.

At the end of the dinner Arnold walked Helga out to her car. They both looked away before he cleared his throat.

"So uh-"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Helga bit her lip as she realized that came out a little too fast and a little too loud.

"Right, school. When was that appointment?"

"This Friday, like right after school."

"Okay."

"So uh-"

"School, tomorrow. Have a good night Helga."

"Yeah, you too. Sweet dreams Arnold."

She climbed into her car and started it.

"Right, sweet dreams. Helga."

Closing the door, she hurried off back home, a soft smile on her lips.

She missed the half lidded expression on Arnold's face turn into a frown as another vibration hit his leg.

End!

How'd I do?Sorry it took so long!

Uh, what's next?

Doctor appointment, telling Lila, and of course, the gang! All before winter break!

Follow me on twitter.

I'm a newbie, so go easy on me.

(at)foolzgrl23


	4. Chapter 4

Helga read the pregnancy magazine her doctor had given her a few weeks ago as Arnold sat tapping his feet and looking at everywhere but at the people around them. Her OBGYN office also had a pediatric doctor across the room, so there was a variety of people waiting around them.

But the looks of the older woman was enough to make Arnold completely nervous. It was condescending, and since he was the one next to her, there was also looks of blame.

"Pataki, Helga?"

She set the magazine back in her purse and stood up, pulling Arnold around with her.

"Alright, step onto the scale please."

Helga sighed and did what she was told, dully noting she barely gained any weight.

"Room three, on the left please."

Inside the room, Helga sat on the small 'bed' and swung her legs as she watched Arnold fidget nervously, not liking the diagrams on the walls.

"Relax football head, no one's here to kill you or anything."

"Did you _see_ the way those ladies were looking at me?"

Helga just shrugged and tossed him a smirk before asking for her phone. She went through her text messages, replying to phoebe and her mother. Finally Doctor Cameron appeared with a smile, a file, and the ultrasound cart.

"Your mother told me that Arnold was coming today, so I thought he'd like to see the baby. How are you feeling Helga?"

"Eh, same old same old. Throwing up in the morning, fine the rest of the day."

"Great! Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yeah."

After a few clicks on the monitor she asked Helga to lay back and lift up her shirt just short of her rib cage.

"Come on over here Arnold, I won't bite."

Helga laughed and the warm jelly was placed on her small bump. A small round mouse plastic piece connected to the cart swiveled around her belly for a moment before Doctor Cameron turned the monitor.

"Arnold, Helga, meet your baby."

Helga smiled instantly, watching the baby move around a little.

But as she looked up her smile instantly widened to see the fascinated look on Arnold's face. His eyes shined over and for a second she thought he would cry but a big grin appeared on his face just then.

"Would you like to hear it's heartbeat?"

A flick of a switch and the sound came out the speakers, causing Helga to melt.

_My baby._

Looking back at Arnold, she could tell he was having the same feelings.

"When can we tell what the gender is?"

"Well, at the way your baby's growing I would say we better stick with twenty weeks along, but you're closest appointment to that is at sixteen weeks. I'm sure we can tell there."

"Perfect! Helga, we can buy it's first present!"

Helga nodded and Doctor Cameron printed out a few pictures before tuning the machine off and handing a few paper towels to Helga, letting her wipe off the gel.

"You're weight seems a little on the light side, make sure you eat two meals at least okay? You don't have to gain much, but it seems you haven't gained a thing."

"Alright."

Arnold gave her a look.

And now as she was sitting at the pizzeria with their friends he was making sure she was eating. For a second it was almost cute, him doting on her. But now it was annoying.

She had already eaten two pieces, and he was trying to get her to eat another.

"Arnold, just get me a salad or something!"

Phoebe giggled beside her, but it appears not everyone found it funny. Lila sat across from Arnold, Rhonda across from Helga, and Gerald across from Phoebe. They couldn't sit at their usual jumbo booth fit for ten, so they were put in booths back to back. Sid, Stinky, Harold Eugene, and Sheena sat at the other booth.

"Arnold, wait up."

Lila had immediately gone to him.

"What a shame."

Rhonda sipped her water, before grabbing another slice and dabbing it with her napkin.

"What's that Princess?"

"Lila, she's so hung up on Arnold. It's like, he liked her for years, left, and now she starts liking him liking him?"

"What are we, back in forth grade? Quit using that phrase."

Helga scowled and crossed her arms. She made sure to wear baggy zip up hoodies even more now that a week later things were getting back to normal. She was now eleven months pregnant in the second week of November.

"Oh stop it Helga. Anyways, she came over a few weeks ago, because they had _another_ fight."

Helga stopped drinking her water and looked up.

"They fight?"

"Oh yeah, about the smallest shit too. Stuff that wouldn't even bother Harold and I. One time he ignored his phone for family time with his parents, and she totally flipped. She goes by slaussen's some times to see if he's working."

Helga raised an eyebrow.

"For real?"

"Yeah, she says she never sees him."

"Arnold starting working grill this week, our manager had to fire the other grill guy so Arnold's filling in for now."

"Does it matter? She's becoming clingy. I love Lila, but this is becoming obsessive."

Phoebe piped in.

"Maybe she'll be better at Christmas break."

Helga didn't miss the look Phoebe tossed her, but thankfully Arnold was back with her salad and one for himself as well. She smiled at him in thanks and poured her dressing over it, before taking a bite. But she didn't miss the pointed look Lila was giving her.

"Anyways, Arnold, my man what are you doing for break? I think we should all do a snow ball fight. They're predicting at least four inches the twenty first!"

"Alright, I'm in!"

"Me too!"

Herald piped in from in front of them."Yeah, boys versus girls!"

Sid swallowed his pizza before speaking up.

"Please, we'd cream you."

Rhonda snuck a tomato off of Helga's salad after she answered, narrowly missing the jab of Helga's plastic fork. Arnold and Gerald talked across the table and booth to each other as well as Sid and Harold. Phoebe and Sheena kept a polite conversation on their biology test they just had.

Rhonda and Lila talked to each other, but every time Lila mentioned trying to make plans with Arnold, Rhonda rolled her eyes and gave Helga a pointed look.

With no one to really talk to, Helga started to text her sister and make Sunday dinner plans. Looking over at Arnold, she realized she couldn't ask him right now what he was doing that day, so instead she decided to text him.

It was probably time he should meet her sister's family anyways. Finishing her salad, Helga sipped her water and sat back, eyeing the stare Lila was giving Arnold.

_What is with this girl?_

_She used to be so level headed._

_But then again, look how crazy I was for Arnold._

_Was?_

_Yes, was._

"Helga? Are you ready to go?"

She turned to Phoebe and nodded and as a group they left.

"So what now?"

"I'm tired."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well, then, rest up for tomorrow's girl's night!"

Rhonda, Sheena and Lila waved goodbye while Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald rode back to Helga's in Gerald's car.

When he parked he turned around and flashed Phoebe a flirty grin.

"So we're not hanging out tomorrow?"

"No, sorry. Bi-weekly girl's night."

"She'll be texting you tomorrow Geraldo, don't sweat it."

Arnold turned to her and flashed her a smile.

"Don't party too hard."

"Oh yes Arnold, I'll be sure to keep the jell-o shots to the minimum."

He gave her a look and she just laughed, waving him off.

"Relax Arnold. See you both Monday."

xxXXxx

"You have your essentials?"

"I already took my prenatal vitamin. I just plan on wearing my pajamas there, and when I leave."

Her pajamas consisted of a baggy 'Big Bob' shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. Her hair fell on her back already ready to be played with when they braided each other's hair.

"Sheena just said she couldn't make it. Her father's taking her up state for a small vacation."

Sheena's father was a known botonist who barely had time for her sometimes, so any change they had to hang out, they took it.

"Alrightly."

Phoebe sat in the kitchen, watching Helga check over her bag one last time before they got in the car to drive to Rhonda's.

When they arrived their bag's were taken into the large sitting room that had all the furniture removed except for a large screen TV and four cots in a circle, facing each other.

Helga immediately put her pillow on the pink one, leaving Phoebe to put her pillow on the blue one. Lila arrived just then and she dropped her pillow on the green cot while Princess Rhonda already took over the red one.

"Rhonda!"

"Chill out Helga! I'm right here!"

She stood in her pajamas as well, and a big bowl of popcorn was in her hands.

"What are we watching tonight?"

"Well I figured movie, facial, and hair. As well as gossip then sleep."

Helga sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So what movie then?"

"Mean girls?'

Helga sat on her cot cross legged and dug into the popcorn, knowing Rhonda already ordered Chinese for dinner. Phoebe sat on her cot beside her and Lila, strangely stayed quiet. Finally, half an hour into the movie, the Chinese came. They ate, they laughed, they mocked the movie, and as it ended, Rhonda announced facials.

Helga requested a honey one, because the green muck was going to make her puke, she knew it. Out of respect, Phoebe asked for the same, knowing that Helga would be around her the most.

Her phone vibrated in her lap and she saw it was Arnold.

'How's it going?'

'You really care? Or are you wanting to know if I ate?'

'Both.'

'We're doing facials. Your girlfriend's being quiet. I pigged out on Chinese and popcorn, trust me I ate.'

'That's good.'

'Yeah. What are you doing tomorrow?'

'Nothing, why?'

'I kinda wanted my sister and her family to meet you.'

'I'd love to. What time?'

'Around four. Eat at five thirty.'

'Sounds good.'

"Helga!"

Her head snapped up and she noticed Phoebe was the only girl with her.

"Where's-'

"Arnold just broke up with Lila via text message."

"That's harsh."

Pressing a few buttons on the screen of her phone she waited only a few rings until she heard a certain voice.

Hissing into the phone, she tried to keep her voice low.

"What are you _doing_ football head? Why would you break up with her? Let alone over a text message!"

"It's none of your business Helga."

Then he hung up on her.

_Well, this night is ruined._

xxXXxx

The rest of that night was consoling Lila, who decided it was probably best the break up happened. She had been ignoring her pigs.

_Go figure._

Helga stepped out of the shower and rubbed lotion all over her body, especially over her stomach and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight long sleeve shirt, no longer having to hide her bump while at home.

Miriam appeared in her doorway with a smile.

"Hey honey, what time is Arnold coming again?"

"Around four, why?"

"Just making sure! How was your night last night?"

"Uneventful. But Arnold's single now."

"Well, it's probably for the best. We're having spaghetti tonight for supper, I figure this way I won't be stuck in the kitchen and I can spend time with Sam too."

Helga finished up her minimal make up and threw her mom a smile.

"I can't wait for him to meet Arnold."

"Oh I'm sure he'll love him. I better get back to help Bob, the house is clean enough. We'll be back at three."

"Thanks for spending your lunch with me."

"It's no problem dear!"

Helga had thrown up right when she got home, slipping out of Rhonda's before her morning sickness could kick in. Phoebe had agreed to have a ride pick her up in the morning, so her secret was still safe.

Miriam had heated up some soup and made quick salads for lunch. She figured Helga's morning sickness was worse with the junk food she ate all night.

Helga had to agree.

She used her blow dryer to dry her hair and started on what little homework she had. Halfway through, Arnold began texting her.

'I'm sorry about last night. Forgive me?'

'I guess. You're lucky Lila didn't go ape shit.'

'I just don't want to be around when she hears your pregnant.'

'Hey, we agreed to do it after the snowball fight.'

'I know. I'm nervous again.'

'To meet Olga? No way she'll love you.'

'I guess so.'

'Relax football head. I just wanted you to meet Samuel.'

'I don't even know if I'm good with kids.'

'You will be.'

'Glad you have faith in me.'

'You'll be fine. Doing your homework?'

'I did it last night. Gerald came over and spent the night. He was arguing with me on how to break up with Lila. Finally I just went with it. It's not fair to her.'

'You got that right bucko. I hope no one gets mad we hid it for so long.'

'They're our friends. If they get mad, then we still have Gerald and Phoebe.'

'That's true. Speaking of which they totally need to get together soon.'

'Why's that? It's true, but why say that?'

'My family believes in god parents. Sam's are Olga's best friend and Andrew's best friend. My Aunt's my godmother, and her husband was my godfather. Olga's god parents are Bob's friend and his wife. I want Phoebe and Gerald to be our baby's godparents.'

'That actually sounds like a good idea.'

'Doi..'

'I'll see you later?'

'Don't be late football head.'

'(:'

'(;'

xxXXxx

Helga played rock paper scissors with Sam as Arnold talked with Andrew about his days in San Lorenzo. Miriam was talking with Olga and Bob about their plans to move into a house they found.

That's when Arnold brought up the room in the boarding house.

The one she forgot to tell her parents about.

"No! Helga isn't leaving this house!"

"Mr. Pataki, I didn't mean-"

"You knocked her up, what more do you want?"

"Daddy!"

"Bob! Outside, now!"

Both woman dragged the irate man outside and Helga immediately went up to her room, closed the door and leaned against it, curling her knees to her chest. At least, as far as they'd go.

Tears fell down her face as she contemplated what just happened.

_Where are we going to go?_

_I could stay here, but my parents are non existent some times._

_I could paint the baby a nursery if I stay at the boarding house._

_But I won't have my parents with me._

"Helga?"

Her head shot up from it's place in her hands and she stood up, opening the door.

"What is it Andrew?"

"Can we talk?"

She thought for a second, before opening the door and letting him in. He sat on her bed and patted the spot beside her.

"I know things are complicated for you right now. And trust me, it won't get easier. You're sister and I were barely twenty one when Sam was born. He had acid reflux remember? He fussed almost all day, he constantly needed attention. We almost divorced before he was one. But the love I have for your sister is deeper than what they show you on the movies. I began to love her for her. It wasn't that she was beautiful, not saying she isn't. But she's smart, she's caring, and she loves me for me. But your sister has this habit of sitting on the back of the toilet, and painting her toenails."

Helga burst out laughing, realizing that she, her sister, and her mother were all guilty of that trait.

"She walks around with a mud mask when Sam naps because one day she scared him so bad, he wouldn't go near her all day. But anyways, my love for your sister grew tenfold when she birthed my son. He is the perfect mix of the both of us, and he is my everything. You see Helga, I know you still love Arnold, and he may not return those feelings yet. But he loves you as the mother of his child. That's a bond that can not break, no matter what happens. If you want my advice I'd say you need to move into the boarding house before the baby is born. Get used to it. Because if you move in too late it will be more stressful."

Helga sighed and nodded.

"So when do I move in?"

"After new years. You'll find out the sex by then right? Quit Slaussen's before March. And then have the baby. In the fall, start college, and live life."

Helga leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Well, do you think Bob's calmed down?"

"Helga, Bob won't truly be calm until you get married."

She laughed and nodded.

xxXXxx

End!

I decided to make Lila not crazy. I don't know why, just re-watching the series makes me realize that she really is a good person. And who hasn't been so gaga over a guy? Psht. Either way, some fan fics make her _such_ a bitch. As for her response about the pregnancy, I still have mix feelings about it.

Also, I only had two votes on the baby's gender, one for a boy, one for a girl. I could make the story either way, but I really can't decide. So here's one last chance! I will wait one week, see how many more votes I get and start the next chapter.

I promise the next one will have their friend's reactions!As well as Christmas, and the baby's gender!

Throw out some names too please?

For boys I was thinking Robert, since Arnold was named after Stella's father. As well as Xander. Kinda quirky right? There's also Darien, Thomas, and Joshua.

For girls I was thinking Isabella, Danielle, Robyn, Rose, and Sarah. I kinda like Rose and Danielle, but again, you guys can pick the names too!

Follow me on Twitter & I'll follow you back!

(:

(at)FOOLZGRL23

Not all caps, I just didn't want the L to be confused for a 1.

Until then!


	5. Chapter 5

I am SO SORRY with the delay! Really, I've been horrible to you all. First, I would like to say that writer's block SUCKS. I redid this chapter five times from scratch and I'm still not happy with it. Never being pregnant myself I can't imagine the feeling you get when you find out the gender of your baby, so I know I haven't done this justice.

On a side note, I recently have lost a family member. She took her own life, and I implore anyone who needs to talk I am here. You don't know me, I don't know you, so therefore I will be an unbiased ear. Please know that what ever is going in your life it will get better. I can tell you my story if you want to hear it. If not, I can just listen to yours.

With that, I give you the epic chapter of the baby's gender.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helga laughed as Harold removed the snowball from his face with a glare. They were currently at Gerald Field, where a wall of snow was built to separate the boys from the girls. It stood maybe a foot or two tall, for it hadn't snowed much but that was just fine.

Arnold made sure she was bundled up, and the heavy coat did well to hide her pregnant belly. The scarf helped bring out the blue in her eyes, as Arnold had told her and as their eyes connected, they couldn't help but smile wide.

Yesterday they found out the sex of their baby, and planned on telling their parents together. But they definitely wanted to tell their friends first, simply because they had been left out of the pregnancy.

She was worried at first that it was too early, but her doctor assured her that at eighteen weeks she was positive the sex was correct. It was only four days until Christmas, and today was their one day before the new year they would hang out as friends.

Helga snapped out of her thoughts when a big snow ball hit her head.

"Ciminey pig boy! You're paying for that!"

Hours later they had just arrived to Slaussen's, with gloves off and warm cocoa in their hands.

"So, guys."

She looked up when Arnold spoke and took off her scarf.

"What's up Arnold? You're acting nervous dude."

"Because it's big news Sid. Helga and I, well-"

"I'm pregnant."

By this time she was done unbuttoning her coat, and shook it off to reveal the tight black long sleeve shirt.

The silence in their large booth was deafening. Suddenly Rhonda was beside her, knocking Arnold out of his seat with a foreful tug.

"Can I feel?"

Helga scooted away half an inch.

"Uh, sure."

But Rhonda's hands were already on her stomach.

"What is that?"

"Hm? Oh the baby's moving."

By now her stomach almost doubled in size from ten weeks. Maybe it was her exaggerating, but Arnold insisted she wasn't. Her stomach was a bit more popped out, but she didn't waddle just yet. After all, she was almost half done. Her doctor said the baby was five and a half inches long. Almost half a foot. It appeared she had zoned out again as it seems she had missed something. Lila was gone, a cup of hot cocoa was spilt, and Arnold had apparently dashed after her. But she caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Actually, Arnold never cheated on Lila. They got together the day after Arnold and Helga had sex."

Phoebe and Gerald were defending them. Suddenly angry, Helga jumped up, grabbed her coat, checking for her keys, and left Slaussen's. Her drive back was short. She slammed her car door and the front door knowing her parents were gone for a few more hours, their last day at the office until the Monday after new years. Her boots were left by the door. The white coat, blue scarf, and white gloves were left on the couch and right now she was laying on her side in her bed.

She didn't care what Arnold told Lila.

She knew it looked bad.

But technically, they did nothing wrong.

Besides deceive some of their friends.

And put Gerald and Phoebe in a bad position.

Helga sighed once more and pulled the covers over her body, ignoring the fact the house was already nice and warm.

Her phone started to vibrate, indicating a phone call.

Once she saw who it was, she answered.

"How bad was it?"

"Not bad. Lila's a little upset with Arnold, but she says she's not mad at you."

"Pheebs, I'm sorry-"

"You didn't hide anything from me Helga. I think the others are okay too. No one's making a big deal of it. Don't get me wrong they're shocked and all, but I think they accept it."

"Well, okay."

"Rhonda already has plans for a baby shower. She's trying to push for the sixth of January."

"Uh, I guess she'll call me then? None of us here have mentioned a baby shower really."

"So when will Gerald and I find out what the baby is?"

"Well, we planned on revealing it there. But new years?"

"Works for us! Right Gerald? Oh yeah, you're parents are going to the new years party for the company right?"

"Yeah."

"Great! We'll celebrate at Rhonda's!"

Helga smiled and kicked off the covers.

"Sounds good Pheebs. Don't be gone all winter break, I still want to exchange Christmas presents."

"How about I spend the night the eve of Christmas eve?"

"The twenty third? This Friday? Sounds good to me!"

"Alright Helga. Well it looks like we're leaving, so I'll talk to you later."

"Right, talk to you later."

Later that day her parents had come home, obviously finished Christmas shopping.

"It's time to put up the tree Helga!"

Her mom always enjoyed this. The first year they did it as a family Miriam was sober for six months and Bob was almost done with his Anger Management.

Bob started putting up the fake tree and Helga started to hook on ornaments. Miriam pulled out the new color of garland this year.

"Silver! It'll look so nice against the wrapping paper I'm using. You should see what Sam's big gift is this year, he'll love it!"

Together they put up the tree in no time, and Helga started the hot cocoa. Bob sat back with a sigh and looked at her as she gave him a cup. She knew what he was really looking at. Giving Miriam her cup, Helga sat back as they watched TV.

She knew.

Sometimes it was hard for her to know she was really going to be a mommy.

xxXXxx

Helga laughed as Phoebe threw popcorn at her. They were watching Scream 4 and it already had Phoebe jumping.

"Why are we watching a scary movie again?"

"It's not that scary! Besides, it's funny!"

"Is not!"

"You're the one who didn't want to watch a Christmas movie."

"I don't enjoy watching the same movies again and again every year. My parents however do, so I am unfortunately stuck watching them at home. Change of subject please."

"How's things with Geraldo going?"

She watched Phoebe blush and get up quickly to get more popcorn. Helga got up from her spot on the floor with a little difficulty and walked into the kitchen with her.

"Things are going fine, we're friends!"

"Phoebe! This is ridiculous, you guys should at least have a date or two."

"I know but for now I like being flirty friends. It's nice to have a boy text me all day, hang out with me after school, and _not_ have the pressure of dating. Even though I would like to. I'm making him make his move."

Helga laughed and ate some of the popcorn before they returned back to the living room.

"I wish I had it that way. I'm not even in a relationship with the father of my child. I did talk to Andrew the other day last week, did I tell you that?"

"Yes you did. I think he was very wise, and you should move in. You'll have your own space, just you and the baby. Arnold will live just above you, and things will work out."

"I hope so. Meanwhile working at Slaussen's is tiring."

Phoebe rubbed Helga's belly, loving feeling the baby move under her hand as Helga ranted on her achy feet so early and how she wanted to start exercising a little.

"Would you like to do yoga? My mother could help you."

"That actually sounds awesome. They say the more fit you are the easier your labor can be."

xxXXxx

Helga and Arnold sat fireside as Arnold's grandparents passed out gifts. Inside Arnold's room lay two small gifts of their own as their own way to tell their families the sex of the baby.

Once gifts were exchanged Arnold slipped up to his room to grab such gift. Helga watched all six faces as shaky hands opened the small gifts.

A collected gasp was heard before some squeals of excitement.

Arnold's family had received a bottle with a colored cap while Helga's family had received a pacifier.

"A girl!"

Helga was wrapped in hugs from Arnold's grandparents and parents before her own mother squeezed her tight.

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"How about a place to stay?"

"When are you telling your friends?"

"Arnold's head wasn't shaped like that at birth right?"

"My daughter better not have surgery for this kid."

"Bob!"

"It's totally understandable. No, Arnold takes after my father, but none of our heads came out so rough. The shape grew out."

"Is that so? Interesting. The baby will be a blonde cutie of course."

"But blue or green eyes?'

"This is so exciting!"

Helga looked back at Arnold who was standing off to the side doing that half lidded stare of his. She smiled unsure at him, but he smiled back wider.

Her parents left to go home, and Helga was going to spend the night with Arnold. They were up in his room currently, and Helga was putting lotion on her belly to keep it moisturized.

She was wearing pink cotton shorts and a blank tank top, hair falling over her shoulder, a peaceful look on her face. That is until a bright light paused her movements.

"Cut with the pictures football head!"

"I will not. I love seeing you pregnant. Besides, you'll appreciate them eventually."

"Whatever. We need to really discuss things Arnold, before new years when we tell our friends."

"I know I know. So, baby names."

"Sarah."

"I like it. But I like a lot of girl names."

"I know, that's what makes it difficult."

He moved from his computer chair to the bed, sitting at the end while she rubbed the remaining lotion on her arms.

"Do you at least have a middle name picked out?"

"No."

"Well, let's decide something else. Where are you going to stay?"

"I.."

She faltered before clearing her throat.

"I'm going to stay here, at the boarding house. In my own room with my own baby."

"That's fantastic! Have you told your parents?"

"No."

She saw him flinch and smiled softly.

"Why not?"

"Because I only just recently made up my mind. I'll tell them after new years. Can you believe on new years we'll be half way done with my pregnancy?"

"I know. You're 19 weeks. It's crazy."

"Yeah."

They sat there looking at each other before Helga yawned.

"I'm going to bed."

Arnold moved to grab one of the two pillows and pressed a button on a small remote, popping out the couch.

"Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you actually come lay with me? The bed isn't that small. Although with me in it-"

"Stop."

He pressed a different button, putting the couch back. Helga moved over, staying close to the wall and Arnold moved in closer to the other side of the bed.

"Good night Helga."

"Good night Arnold."

xxXXxx

Helga looked at herself in the mirror. The black dress had thin spaghetti straps, it was tight on her bust and loose on her belly, eventually falling onto her thighs a few inches above her knees. It had sparkles on the bust, and it matched Arnold's black sparkly tie.

He came up behind her and smiled wrapping his arms around her stomach. Tonight was new years eve, and she was 21 weeks pregnant. Against her first reservations she talked to her parents about moving into the boarding house. Bob, was angry, and against it. It had been two days and he still wasn't warmed up to it, though she doubted he ever would be.

They had left just a few minutes ago. Her eyes caught Arnold's and she smiled when he did. His vest was black, and it was over a white button up shirt tucked into black trousers. Rhonda wanted this event fancy, and she was about fancy as she could be. Her heels were only an inch and a half, and she could walk in them just fine. It surprised her she could find black cage heels with a small height, but she was glad.

Her hair was in a side pony tail that rested on her right shoulder, held by hair tie and a sparkly black daisy hair piece with a clear center. It was curled, it was hair sprayed, and it wasn't going anywhere. From the front she barely looked pregnant, but from the side her belly stuck out beautifully. She felt rather on the small side, but her doctor has assured her that her baby is growing normally and there was no problems.

Smokey eyes closed when he inhaled, feeling the smile on her bare skin.

"You smell good."

"You would like it, you bought it for me, remember?"

"Hm."

"Let's get going football head, you owe me a dance remember?"

"I won't forget."

By the time they arrived to Helga's mansion, the party was in full swing. Arnold handed over the keys to the valet and helped her out of the car. The doors were opened for them and Helga was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Oh Helga! You look so beautiful! Pregnancy makes you glow!"

"Rhonda, I'm not telling you first."

"Oh come on!"

Arnold laughed before pulling her along as he spotted Gerald, but Rhonda wasn't being deterred.

"Believe it or not, I told you two a later time so that when you arrived you can make your big announcement."

Before she could stop her, Rhonda whistled loudly to the DJ who cut the music on cue.

"Attention everyone! Arnold and Helga have something they'd like to share!"

Rhonda had invited the Junior/Senior class, and by last week Helga knew that the whole school had known about their pregnancy. There were constant congratulations on their face book walls, and anytime they went out somewhere this past week.

Arnold cleared his throat before blurting out that they were in fact having a girl. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her, hugging her as much as she could before pulling back. Some cheered, others clapped politely.

"And what's the name?"

She and Arnold caught eyes before shrugging.

"Listen Princess, I'll tell you after the ball drops okay? Until then turn the music back on because I want to dance damn it!"

Rhonda laughed before cueing her DJ again, and the party resumed. Rhonda pulled her into the kitchen where she opened the usually off limits fridge.

"I grabbed water bottles for you for the night. This way it doesn't have the possibility of being spiked."

"Thank you."

Drinking the cold water, she felt her body tingle with satisfaction at the relief of quenching her thirst that had built up in the last few minutes.

By the time the night had ended, she had over a hundred pictures with her classmates and friends, as well as plenty with Arnold. They danced not once, not twice, not even three times. In fact, she counted six dances with him, and the part of her soul that still yearned for his love soaked it in like a sponge.

As the crowd counted down, she held hands with Phoebe, with Arnold on her right and Gerald on Phoebe's left. Once the number reached five, she locked eyes with Arnold. His shone with a glimmer of a secret and mischief. Before she could ask, the count down reached one, and his lips were on hers in a small, sweet kiss. She smiled into it, and grabbed his hand. He pulled back and kissed her forehead before moving his hand away from hers to place on her stomach.

"Happy New Year Helga."

"Happy New Year Arnold."

"Hey! I want a name!"

The music stopped again and Rhonda was in front of them. Helga smiled brightly before opening her mouth.


End file.
